


No Shame

by Its_a_yoke



Series: CALM [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aerialist Lando, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F1 driver Charles, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, They just talk, and they are cute doing it, awkward boys, this was supposed to a quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: Charles could barely think, let alone breathe. The lighting centred on the dancers blurred out the people around him. The silks wrapped around the boy’s torso gifted him unfair glimpses of well developed abs, the light reflecting the glitter on his torso. Charles wondered how the muscles on his body could be strong enough to help him hover 5 metres off the ground like it was nothing, yet still look soft enough for Charles to yearn to touch.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris
Series: CALM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807090
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedgehogfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogfrog/gifts).



> Hi! 
> 
> Basically I saw a TikTok and this happened. Enjoy!
> 
> Aerial silks is a type of performance in which one or more artists perform aerial acrobatics while hanging from a fabric.
> 
> Title No Shame by 5SoS

Charles was usually the one enjoying the Ferrari annual parties as he took it as an opportunity to dress up and have everyone fall to their knees as they saw him pose in a suit. He enjoyed the good food and champagne, people trying to befriend him and get on his good side and he particularly enjoyed it when Seb had one too many glasses of champagne and Charles could take hilarious videos of him to later use as a blackmail material. 

So yeah, Charles knew how to enjoy the PR business others might label as boring, but even he wasn’t too fond of finding out that he had to attend the official New Year’s party. I mean, it is the New Year’s, he was supposed to be getting drunk with his friends, find a cute guy to kiss at midnight, maybe spend a night with him and then never call him again. He was definitely supposed to have a fun night, but he ended up stuck in Maranello with a lot of boring people. Even Sebastian, who was usually his form of entertainment, somehow managed to snuck in Kimi so they could spend the New Year’s together. 

The FDA kids were excused as most of them were spending the break with their families, so Charles was left alone. He was currently hiding from some business man, who kept following him everywhere and was trying to talk him into an amazing business idea that would sell out in a second if Charles put his name on it, when he saw a young man walking towards him with a shy smile. Charles didn’t think he was part of the staff, but he couldn’t be one of those boring people attending the party either because he was dressed in black skinny jeans and big washed up blue t-shirt and he look anything but boring to Charles. What the boy was doing there was a mystery to Charles, but he couldn’t complain.

“Uhm hi, you probably don’t want to be disturbed right now and it is totally okay if you say no but I am a huge fan of yours and I am sure I will never have an opportunity to do this again so I just wanted to ask you if it would be okay to take a selfie with you,” the pretty boy spilled out. Charles noticed how anxious he looked and he immediately felt bad.  
“No, no. I will always find time for my fans,” Charles smiled warmly in hopes of calming the frightened boy. “Of course, we can take a picture. Wait let me find someone who can take it for you, “ Charles smiled as he looked around. One of his friends from the staff was just walking past them and Charles asked him to take the picture.

“Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me. I have always been a huge Ferrari fan and you are just amazing. I hope you keep on doing a great job and will win a lot of championships,” the boy rambled as he went to stand next to Charles.  
“Thank you for believing in me. You are very nice,” Charles smiled as they posed for the pictures.  
“Thank you again. Have a fun night and I hope you enjoy the performance,” the boy mumbled as he took his phone back. 

Charles wanted to say more to him, but the staff member asked him something and after he turned back the boy was nowhere in sight. Weird. And also sad. Charles would enjoy the night more if the boy stayed for sure. He even tried to mingle between the people, but he couldn’t find the boy anywhere so he entertained himself by talking to some people. In the midst of his mingling, he found Seb and Kimi standing next to a table with their champagne glasses, talking quietly. Perfect, Charles thought as he went to bother them. After some time of talking with them, the ceiling lights dimmed down as the big stage where the previous band played got illuminated.

“Oh, the performance,” Seb smiled excitingly. “Let’s come closer, Mattia told me the group is amazing,” he said as he took Kimi’s hand and pulled him closer to the stage. Charles had no choice but to follow. After a while, the light started changing as the music started. 

A group of people came on the stage and Charles couldn’t believe who he recognised. Okay, he could. Now it made sense how the boy got into the party, he was part of the group. Charles saw there were three pair of silks hanging from the ceiling. He had no idea how they got there, but the boy danced his way to the middle one. Charles appreciated that he was wearing nothing but a black pair of tights as he started to scale his pair of bright red silks. 

As he climbed high enough, he secured the silks around himself and started doing some poses. Charles could barely think, let alone breathe. The lighting centred on the dancers blurred out the people around him. The silks wrapped around the boy’s torso gifted him unfair glimpses of well developed abs, the light reflecting the glitter on his torso. Charles wondered how the muscles on his body could be strong enough to help him hover 5 metres off the ground like it was nothing, yet still look soft enough for Charles to yearn to touch. 

He was mesmerised by all the poses the younger man managed to surprise him with. Dancing so high in the air with nothing but the silks wrapped around his tiny wrists or occasionally thighs. Charles found himself dreaming about how his hands would love to replace them, the boy’s skin looked so delicate. The cheering around him woke him up from his train of thoughts, but it didn’t make him look away from the boy. The boy’s body arched back into a drop that had Charles’ stomach flip and someone next to Charles gasped. His money was on Seb.

As the boy dropped the length of the silks, he caught himself centimetres from the floor and Charles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Charles watched as he then got on his feet, his hands twisting around the silks until they were securely wound around. He looked around at the other dancers that Charles hadn’t really noticed before as his sole attention was on the boy from the very beginning.

He danced softly to the edge of the stage and then, the silks drew upwards as he ran up into the air, twisting his body leisurely through a series of poses as he flew out over the cheering audience. High in the air, the boy flew, posing like he was utterly weightless. Charles wondered once again how strong he must be to make it look so elegant. With the lighting in the room the flying boy looked like an angel to Charles. All he needed was a pair of beautiful white wings and more glitter to throw around as Charles just noticed the glitter in the boy’s fluffy hair. 

Slowly his angel descended back to the stage as people around him clapped. As he crossed the stage to the middle and started climbing his silks back up, Charles noticed the slight sweat covering him, making him shine even more. Said boy lifted himself into the air like it was easy as breathing, he twisted himself around and secured the silks around his hips, he then swung himself upside down, stretching his legs and catching his ankles in his hands. 

Hanging there upside down with only the silks around his torso securing him Charles could feel his heart hammering in his ribcage. Twisting one leg up and around, he stretched as he pulled himself back up. Quickly he split the silks in two and wrapped them around both ankles this time, he lowered himself into a split. Charles’ mouth watered at his flexibility as a series of ideas came to his mind, he could really make a use out of it. 

After another series of beautiful poses, the boy wrapped the silks around his torso again, securing it quickly but thoroughly. As Charles felt the music coming to an end, his angel rolled down the length of the silks and quickly twisted himself to softly land on the stage. Charles felt relieved the boy was back on the ground and not high up in the air but also sad to see him go. Again, the cheering disturbed his thoughts he started clapping as well, eyes never leaving the smiling angel. He watched him bow down and leave the stage with the other dancers Charles ignored.

“Do you know if the dancers are staying or leaving? Do you think I can go meet them?” Charles turned to Seb and Kimi.  
“Uhm it will be midnight in like two hour or so. I think they are allowed to stay and enjoy the party but please Charles don’t push it,” Seb sighed.  
“Wait, no. It’s not like th- “ Charles started.  
“It is none of our business, kid. Go have fun and don’t forget to use protection,” Kimi quickly said as he took Seb’s hand and pulled him to the direction of the bar. 

Charles had no time to do anything but nod as he was left alone. Looking at the stage he slowly started to make his way over. He tried to not look suspicious or creepy, so he decided to stand next to a table with food as he watched the backstage door closely. 

Soon enough he could see some of the dancers exit, some were wearing nice dresses and Charles was sure they were here to stay and party, some wore comfy clothes and they tried to blend in as they quickly tried to leave the big room. Charles wondered what their plan for the rest of the night was. Surely, they weren’t from here and had to be staying at the hotel just as most of the guests here at the party. 

Finally, the boy Charles was waiting for walked out of the door. He wore the black skinny jeans he had on before, but he threw a big maroon hoodie. He kept his head down as he started walking in the direction to the main door. So he is not staying, Charles thought.

“Hey, wait,” Charles rushed to say and he prayed the boy heard him so he wouldn’t have to run after him. Thankfully the boy looked up and their eyes met. Charles still glued to his spot waited for the boy to come to him.  
“Oh hi,” he smiled softly as he looked around anxiously and made his way to Charles.

“I just… Well, I just thought I should be one asking to take a picture with you now because I think I just became your number one fan,” Charles laughed nervously as he cringed at his choice of words. He wasn’t used to being nervous and he still wasn’t sure where he was going with this. He just felt the need to talk to the boy and yes the performance he saw left him with a lot of ideas but he was sure he would not want to hook up with the said boy tonight. Judging by his anxious lip biting and unsure look Charles was sure said boy would not be comfortable with it either.

“Yeah? You saw us up there?” The boy buried himself further into the hoodie he was wearing.  
“Oh yes. Well I saw you. I mean I’m sure the others were just as amazing as you were, but all my attention was on you. It was so beautiful I just couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. You truly looked like an angel, I’ve never seen something like that. It is so crazy to think you are able to do such things so high up in the air with no fear in your eyes. I have so many questions,” Charles started rambling without any signs of stopping but he noticed that even though the boy’s attention was completely fixed on Charles, he looked around anxiously at the other people every once in a while. “Uhm, do you have plans for the rest of the night?” Charles asked in the middle of his ramble.

“Uhm, no. I wanted to go back to my room and order some room service as I watch Youtube till midnight,” the boy laughed.  
“Well maybe if you want, we can go to this cool place I know up here and talk without all of these people around us? I’ll feed you of course. And don’t hesitate to say no if you are not comfortable with that even though I have no bad intentions. I really just want to talk,” Charles smiled at him with pleading eyes.  
“I guess I would not mind that. To talk I mean. And the food of course,” The boy smiled and Charles beamed right back at him.

“Perfect. Stay right here, I’ll just get some stuff for us quickly,” Charles said as he rushed to the kitchen door. Over the years he got to know the staff here as he always stayed in the same room every time he visited Maranello, so he quickly got what he needed and made his way back to the boy.

“Come, let’s go. I have some pizza and one of the waitresses packed some desserts for me as well. Oh and of course we can’t forget the champagne for the midnight,” Charles quickly showed him everything he managed to steal. “Well, my plan is to go to the rooftop, but we will see how cold it is. If it won’t work then we will figure out plan B, okay?” Charles asked.

“Sounds fine with me. I should go get my winter jacket from my room then,” the boy pointed out as they made their way to the elevator.  
“Yes, that is smart. I’ll also change to some comfier clothes,” Charles looked down at his Armani suit. “What is your room number? I’ll come get you after I get ready,” he asked.  
“203,” the boy turned to him after he pressed the second floor in the elevator as the door closed. Up this close, Charles realised there was still glitter left in the boy’s hair, some of it even dared to fall on the soft skin of his face. His skin was very pretty and hydrated, what a baby face. He had to have a nice skin care routine, Charles thought.

“Okay, so see you in a couple of minutes I guess,” the boy murmured and Charles didn’t even notice the elevator stopped let alone saw him exit it.  
“Hey, wait,” Charles yelled and the boy started to make his way to his room. “Eh, what is your name?” Charles shamefully asked when the boy turned back to him. He panicked a little as the elevator door started to close again, but with his full arms of food he couldn’t really do much.

“Lando!” The boy yelled with a giggle and Charles smiled. Lando, that name suited him quite well. It was unique just like the boy himself. Charles then realised he was still standing in a non-moving elevator. He quickly pressed the button to his floor and went straight to his hotel room. 

After he put the food down, he went to the little closet where he changed to some thick black sweatpants, long sleeved shirt with his favourite black Givenchy hoodie over it. After he came out, he took a quick look in the mirror and tried to fix his hair a little bit. He quickly put on a pair of boots and took out his thick woollen coat because he really wanted the rooftop to work out and didn’t want to be cold so he also decided to put on his Ferrari beanie because he didn’t have anything else on hand. 

Before leaving the room again he quickly grabbed every blanket he could find and two water bottles because he saw the boy, Lando, eyeing the champagne bottle wearily earlier. After he had everything he needed, feeling too jittery to stand in an elevator, he quickly jogged down the stairs to Lando’s floor. He knocked on the 203 door with his elbow and prayed Lando heard him because he was too lazy to put everything back down and then up again. Luckily for him Lando opened the door right after the first knock. Charles moved out of his way as he looked over his outfit. Lando was swimming in a big puffer jacket that made his look even smaller than we was.

“Uhm, I didn’t have another one. I also didn’t think an actual Charles Leclerc would see me in it,” Lando mumbled as he saw Charles looking at the Ferrari beanie. Yes, Lando was wearing the same exact beanie Charles had on, with some of his curls still sticking out of it. Cute, Charles thought.  
“You look adorable. I like it and we match,” Charles smiled at him as they made their way to the elevator. Charles looked at him while they waited for the elevator to come and he was pleasantly surprised to see a rosy blush on the boy’s cheeks. 

They quietly made there way up and Charles silently thanked the heaven it hadn’t snowed and it wasn’t freezing. The terrace was bare because everything was hidden away for the winter but Charles knew there was a smoking area for the staff and he made his way there. The place had a few benches and little tables there so the staff could come and enjoy their food or coffee there and Charles was surprised to find an outdoor heater standing near the benches as well. Charles set everything he was holding on one of the benches and went to quickly turn the heater on. In the meantime, Lando chose a blanket and a bench to sit on and made himself into a human burrito. Charles smiled at him and sat down next to him while still keeping a good enough space between them.

“Do we start with the pizza or the sweets?” Charles asked as he looked at the goods he brought.  
“Pizza please! I’m starving. I usually don’t eat before the performance,” Lando looked at him with thankful eyes as Charles immediately passed him the pizza carton.  
“Why?” Charles asked as he picked up his own pizza out of the box.

“Uhm aren’t you the same before your races? I’d say it is the nerves, but also because of the performance. I don’t think I would be happy hanging upside down 5 minutes after I ate,” Lando laughed a little.  
“No, I guess you wouldn’t. But nerves? You looked so elegant up there, like you were born to do it. I hadn’t seen anything but peace and the smile on your face. I would have never guessed you were nervous. You truly looked like an angel,” Charles smiled at the memory.

“Oh, I am always nervous before going on stage. The thought of so many people watching and judging you is terrifying. But once I am on the stage and I get in the zone I do forget about everything else. Aerial silks carry a sense of freedom as you sail through the air and at the same time you also receive the adrenaline rush. Once you are up there you don’t have time to think about anything else. That’s why I love it so much. It is just me, the music and my silks. I am a very anxious person but once I’m up there, that is another story. I’m a completely different person. It just gives me the freedom my heart and my mind need. You have no time to think that with one wrong move up there everything can go so wrong. One wrong move and you’re done. Once you feel afraid, you should not be up there in the first place. And I fear the day when that happens,” Lando looked into Charles’ eyes as he spoke with so much passion and Charles listened to him intensively.

“Oh, I feel pretty much the same when I’m driving. Of course, I am very nervous before each time I get in the car, but once I am in, my head is in the game, the adrenaline kicks in and I am on a cloud nine,” Charles smiled back at Lando. “I don’t fear the day when I am afraid to get in the car though. I just hope it never comes. I want to do this forever,” Charles laughed a little.  
“You want to be Kimi,” Lando pointed out with a giggle.  
“Yes! I mean he is a legend, who wouldn’t want to be him,” Charles smiled broadly. 

The pair fell into an easy conversation after that, eating the pizza and looking over the town. They talked about life, Charles asking Lando a lot of questions about being an aerialist because he was still in awe as if he just saw it for the first time and Lando was more than happy to answer, Lando then asking some questions about Formula One from time to time and both of them enjoyed each other’s presence.

“Oh, I nearly forgot about the sweets,” Charles laughed as he picked up the box of goodies one of the staff member gave him. He opened it and it was full of freshly baked pastries.  
“I’m too comfy to move,” Lando laughed and Charles smiled at how cute the other man looked cocooned inside two blankets with just his face sticking out.

“I can feed you. Ehm, if you are okay with it,” Charles sheepishly said and Lando couldn’t do anything but nod his head a little and he started to blush.  
“Yes, please,” Lando whispered as Charles moved closer to him. Charles took the cannoli out of the box and slowly moved it to Lando’s mouth, as if he was scared the younger one will refuse, declining the offer last minute. In the end, he didn’t. Lando slowly took a small bite as if he was also afraid of making quick movements, afraid of scaring Charles.

“I just... I want you to know that tonight was special to me. I don’t want to sound mainstream and I really hope you will believe me when I say that I don’t do this very often. It is hard for me to connect and open up to new people because you never truly know their intentions. And I also know that I don’t know you and I don’t your intentions, but I really enjoyed tonight, and I would like to get to know you better,” Charles said slowly as he articulated each word properly. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I would like to meet and hang out with you again,” Charles finally let out.

“I enjoyed tonight as well, “Lando said softly. “And I would love to hang out again but when. You know I’m leaving Maranello tomorrow right?” Lando laughed awkwardly.  
“Oh, yeah. Ehm, I might have forgotten that part. At what time do you leave tomorrow?” Charles asked.  
“The group said we are leaving the hotel at 3 pm,” Lando answered.

“Okay, well then we just continue hanging out. We can talk and then in the morning I can give you a tour of Maranello. I mean, you as such a big Ferrari fan should enjoy that,” Charles laughed and winked badly at Lando.  
“Fine with me. I can never sleep in foreign places anyway, but I don’t think there will be much to see open on January first in Maranello,” Lando pointed out.  
“You don’t have to worry about that. Leave the planning to me,” Charles smiled at him.  
“Well, I don’t care anyway. Just feed me those pastries and I will be happy. They are delicious,” Lando looked lovingly at the cannoli in Charles’ hand.

_And yes, maybe Lando forgot he was talking to Charles Leclerc, the man who had the whole of Maranello, Italy even, wrapped around his finger. The big square clock hit midnight as Charles and Lando clinked their water bottles together, Lando shyly kissing Charles on the cheek as the fireworks exploded around them. Charles just smiled a little, already planning the next 15 hours, making a vow to himself to make it the best 15 hours of Lando’s life._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work because somehow this fic matters to my brain badly.
> 
> I plan of writing more chapters for it in a form of one shots so definitely let me know what you think about it and what would you like to see. Also thank you again @hedgehogfrog for correcting the mess. <3 
> 
> Feel free to throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo


End file.
